


Truly Relieving Tensions

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Come Swallowing, Cum Addiction, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sex Machine, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Team CRDL are bullies, but what if its just built up tension from being an angsty teenager? Glynda also has tension of her own that needs release, maybe an arrangement can be made that the whole school will benefit from.





	1. The Initial Arrangement

Glynda was feeling annoyed and exhausted after being called in to fix the dining hall after team RWBY started another food fight, ending in just as much, if not more, property destruction than before, requiring Glynda to fix it all herself.

She needed to blow off some steam, but sadly the ones that would normally help her forget about the world at large were on a mission, though they are supposed to return today.

In the meantime, Glynda sent her right hand down into her pants to play with her pussy as she let her mind wonder back to a few days ago….in team CRDL's dorm

More specifically the bathroom of their dorm.

Glynda fondly remembered being on her knees dutifully giving the green mohawk member of the team, Russle, the best blowjob he'd ever had, she knew the boy was especially fond of oral.

Glynda was happy to hear about how her deal with team CRDL had indeed removed them from any bullying incidents since their arrangement started, she even heard that they had been helping people and she thought that deserved an extra reward.

She had put in extra effort into the blowjob and had worked Cole to orgasm quickly and she was more than happy to swallow his load and keep his cock in her warm throat for as long as he wanted.

"W-wow… Ms. Goodwitch that was *huff* even more awesome than *huff* than usual, but I was wondering if I could um..." she remembered Russle saying nervously as the shy teen she learned he was.

she always knew what he wanted to ask

"You can unload your piss down my throat Russle, I love how you keep asking like a gentleman." Glynda said looking up at Russle with a warm, but hungry smile

"O-okay" he said nervously in the way Glynda loved to hear

Immediately after he spoke, Russle began to fill Glynda's mouth with his warm essence and Glynda was more than happy to gulp down load after load until the boy was drained.

Remembering the sensation in her mouth and throat at the time along with his taste sent present day Glynda over the edge and she completely soaked her panties, but also completely erased her stress.

Oh yah, this all probably needs some explaining.

You see Glynda had made a deal with the boys of team CRDL to give herself sexually to them in any manner they chose in exchange for an attitude adjustment.

Glynda made the deal sound as if it was for the sole purpose of relieving the team's tension through all kinds of sexual acts so they would cut down on their obnoxiousness, but in truth she has needed some way of relieving her own sexual tension, specifically her fantasy of being used like a cum dump by her students.

The deal between them has been in place for a few weeks now and Glynda loved her new routine.

Every morning she would already be awake to finalize things for her classes that day, but now she always finished that even sooner so she could use her master key to enter team CRDL's dorm while they were all still asleep.

She would be a quiet as she could getting to Cardin's bed and slipped under the blankets at the foot of the bed so she could more easily wake him up with her mouth on his cock.

It wasn't part of the deal, but she was more willing to wake up every member of the team with a morning blowjob, starting with Cardin since he was team leader.

She would take their cocks as far as she could into her throat to help gently, and pleasurably, wake them up and of course she would always swallow their morning loads as that was one of her favorite things to do.

Per their arraignment, team CRDL would behave at all times, Glynda would teach as normal and afterwards they would fill her with cum.

If her sparring class was ever the last period of the day, then she would happily join them in the showers after everyone else had left.

Three members of the team would be in the shower filling each one of Glynda's wanting holes with their cocks while one member of the team would wait just outside as a lookout.

If any of the other team members exhausted themselves, then they would switch out allowing everyone to use Glynda's body, multiple times if they chose.

Which she was more than happy about.

At the end of every shower, Glynda would be overflowing with cum from every hole and in truth she would leave filthier than she entered, not that she saw it as a problem

When they initially started this arrangement, it was just as Glynda predicted. For all their talk team CRDL were just four angsty virgins that couldn't last very long. However, over the course of their weeks shared together, the members of team CRDL became proficient lovers with all around improved attitudes that everyone had even made amends with Jaune Arc as well as all their former victims, which were now friends.

However, Glynda was the one reaping the most reward from team CRDL's evolution.

She would also spend her entire weekends in their dorm.

Whenever she wasn't bouncing on someone's cock or her ass wasn't stuffed with one, then she was in the dorm bathroom for another one of Glynda's favorite activities, as seen already.

She would be on her knees with her arms on her legs and her mouth always open awaiting use.

Their agreement covered a few broad things, but she knew for as much bravado the team displayed, they were initially very much shy boys when it came to sex. So, she took it upon herself to let them know how kinky she was.

During their sessions of filling Glynda's holes, occasionally someone would need to take a piss and Glynda made it clear she would happily swallow even that, which team CRDL was shocked to hear but they were also more than happy to sate her thirst.

So on the weekends when she was in the bathroom with a cock near her, she would either suck on it to orgasm, his and her own as she could orgasm just from their taste, or she would happily swallow their piss.

Most times she wouldn't even leave team CRDL's room until Monday morning... after their morning blowjobs of course.

Glynda had also learned more than just what Russle enjoyed.

She had also discovered that Dove Bronzewing was the biggest fan of her mature pussy, pounding more than any other member of team CRDL and Glynda was overjoyed to have someone such a fan of her lower lips. She could always count on Dove to use her pussy the way she loved it to be used.

Meanwhile, Sky Lark was the member of the team most actively filling her ass with pleasure. He loved to pound her rear till she couldn't walk straight and with all her years of experience, it took a lot to keep her from walking straight and she was happy to see that Sky had it in him… or more accurately in her.

Perhaps most fitting, Cardin had the most stamina out of all of them. He would always end up being the last person to stop filling Glynda with pleasure. She loved how Cardin had no specific favorite hole of her's to use, so whenever she would spend time with the strong and resilient team leader, she would always feel pleasure filling her from every hole on her body.

However, despite all their individual pleasurable traits, Glynda's favorite activity was being gang banged by as many members of team CRDL as she could handle… like she soon would be as she saw their bullhead approach the landing zone.

Had Glynda been happily awaiting their return like a loyal dog?

Yes, she couldn't wait for all of them to use her like the cum dump she lusted to be treated as.

Cardin was the first to see her and he could tell just by the look in her eyes what she wanted and he was planning on making sure she got it.

Cardin told the rest of team CRDL something Glynda couldn't hear and then all of the team except its leader walked off the bullhead. Afterwards, the bullhead to off to downtown Vale, its next destination she guessed.

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch" Sky, Dove, and Russle said in unison, as per their agreement they needed to maintain the student teacher respect appearance outside their dorm, while once inside… things were happily different

"Hello team CRDL, where is your team leader Cardin off to?" She asked already feeling her arousal growing as she felt the team members eyes roam her, hopefully already deciding how to use her, they had been without her for a few days and her without them so it was arguable who was more in need of tension relief.

"Oh, Cardin's off to pick up a package in Vale he ordered a while ago, but he told us to um… meet with you about our next assignment" Sky said looking at her with primal hunger in his eyes

Glynda did her best to conceal her blush, luckily for her, no other students were around.

"Well then I suppose we should go somewhere… private and discuss what you'll all do next" she said knowing the answer was her.

After a few moments of walking to team CRDL's dorm with the three members present eyeing Glynda's body every step, the older woman could say for sure as she locked the dorm's door she was going to enjoy what happens next.

As soon as Glynda locked the door she turned to her students and dropped down onto on her hands and knees. She crawled on all fours to the middle of the room, then turned around and raised her skirt to blatantly show that she wasn't wearing any panties. Glynda's act shattered the last bit of restraint the boys had and all three quickly chose which of her holes they wanted to use.

Russle, as expected, took Glynda's mouth, pounding her throat with the entirety of his length, a feeling she had missed and didn't want to lose again for some time. Through his pounding, his cock never fully left her mouth, he only ever pulled back far enough so that the tip was still in her mouth and it allowed her to lick the tip of his cock so she could happily taste his pre- cum.

After she got a moment's taste, he shoved his cock right back down her throat. Glynda loved to gag on his cock and made sure to tell him so, it got her riled up and pushed her lustful idea of being her students sex slave even further.

Sky, also as expected, took position behind Glynda and without any warning immediately speared his cock into her ass. She loved it when he was rough with her, of course there was some pain with a surprise rough entrance, but the feeling his cock gave her once inside was easily enough to overwhelm her pain with incredible pleasure.

Not to mention that he timed his thrust to match Russle's, allowing her to take even more of his cock into her throat with the extra force from behind, another pleasurable plus.

Dove had slid down beneath Glynda before the other two had gotten to her, but instead of penetrating her pussy right away like she thought he would, he took his time to undo her top exposing her generous breasts. Only after he played with her breasts for a little while and felt Glynda's pussy dripping arousal without actually being used did Dove feel he should claim Glynda's last hole. Even then though, Dove slid his cock along Glynda's slit a couple times to get her dripping and wanting even more before he finally gave her the satisfaction of ramming his cock up into her pussy.

Glynda was lost in a sexual haze as the feeling of all her holes being used by her students was exactly what she dreamed of and now always wanted. She knew this would go on for some time as well.

They had all learned Glynda's pleasure points and had no mercy in exploiting them.

Sky and Dove adjusted their thrusts to hit a new pleasure point within Glynda every thrust. Russle could only do two things that stirred Glynda up even. He can either jam his length down her throat and force her to gag on his cock which always resulted in an increase in arousal coming from her or he could pull back enough to let her taste and then swallow his pre- cum. Pre- cum, of course, has become her second favorite meal.

They had been pounding her for at least two hours before they felt their first climaxes approaching them. However, Glynda had already cum twice from continuous pounding of all her holes and she was quickly approaching her third orgasm.

All the boys gave warning they were about to cum, but not to warn Glynda for they knew she would accept load after load happily, but to let each other know so they could begin to all ram her in unison. Sky had smacked then grabbed firmly onto Glynda cheeks, Dove grabbed onto Glynda's breasts and occasionally bit down on one, and Russle roughly grabbed Glynda's blond hair to truly begin skull-fucking her

It had the exact effect they wanted.

With all three of her holes being used in such a rough manner, Glynda was completely absorbed in a sexual haze and climaxed again though as their pounding only continued so did her climax, so she just kept squirting her arousal around Dove's cock nonstop.

After a few more moments of roughly using Glynda as the sex toy she wanted to be treated as, all the present members of team CRDL let loose their cum straight into her cum hungry holes. Her pussy and ass happily squeezed out and accepted as much sperm as they could from cocks within them while she also happily swallowed Russle's load and out of habit continued to suck his cock to get every drop.

Glynda's multi-minute climax finally came to a merciful and even more pleasurably overwhelming end and after they all pulled out of her she collapsed onto the ground spasming as the final bits of her climax squirted out of her.

Suddenly the dorm room door swung open, not that Glynda had the energy to move if she needed to. It was none other than Cardin with a large box in his arms.

"Oh, hey Cardin, you got the stuff?" Sky asked slightly worn out.

"Oh, yah I did, but seems you guys wore her out all on your own" Cardin said not sounding upset, but impressed

"Well she was craving it today and you know how much we couldn't wait to see her again." Russle said with slight exhaustion as well

"Well that's all right, we can save it for even more fun tomorrow" Cardin said placing the box on a nearby desk

"Now let me help you get back to your bed" Cardin said picking up Glynda and wrapping her half naked form with an extra blanket.

Glynda had made sure to move team CRDL to a dorm closer to her own living quarters for easier… get-togethers, but it also meant if team CRDL was feeling kind enough (which they recently have been) then they could use the spare key she told them about to drop her off in her bed if her situation was ever she couldn't walk back on her own. Whenever it is such a situation, she was more than happy to trade the ability to walk for the pleasure she received.

Cardin carried Glynda to her bed and laid her down gently.

"Th-thank you C-Cardin" Glynda stuttered out due to pleasurable exhaustion

"Thank you Glynda" Cardin said gently before kissing her on the head

"And be sure to rest up, tomorrow I can guarantee you'll end up far more exhausted" he said hungrily, leaving her with nice warm feelings and thoughts for tomorrow.

Overall, Glynda was more than happy with the arrangement with team CRDL and was happy to see its positive effects on the team's behavior as a whole and individually. She was more than willing to keep this arrangement up for as long as possible. Now if only team RWBY was less troublesome.


	2. Good Little Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy there, it's time to relieve some tensions with some… well, "Truly Relieving Tensions"! I'm sorry, couldn't help it. I'll actually have a second story out today, it's not a RWBY story however, it's for DC. Currently in comics, an event called "Dark Knights Metal" is happening, it's pretty cool, it's about evil batmen from alternate universes, long story short, the one I'm focusing on is a universe where a female version of Batman takes down Aquawoman, yeah, guess who that's a female form of. You can see how she looks online or just imagine a hot female batman for yourself. ANYWAY, enjoy this piece, or not, tell me what you liked, or didn't, so I can make later stories all the better.

Team CRDL had quite a lot of fun with Glynda after they returned from their mission, well, all of the team except the team leader himself, Cardin.

As such, the rest of team CRDL agreed that today would be Cardin's day to do with Glynda as he pleased. Since he had just come back from downtown with a box of toys, the rest of the team felt they'd at least get a nice show.

They were right.

Though they were all currently in class, some dirty fun was secretly taking place.

"N-now class... Can a-anyone tell me th-the..." Glynda began to trail off as the sensation in between her legs was proving to be too much.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Goodwitch?" Ruby Rose asked, she was always a sweet student.

"O-oh yes Ms. Rose e-everything is fine, just a little under the weather is all" Glynda managed to push out just barely.

You see, there was a vibrator strapped to her leg high enough that it pressed against her pussy and sent constant waves of pleasure through her. It was even more distracting than it sounded thanks to Cardin remotely changing the vibration level throughout class as she taught.

Even Cardin thought that maybe Glynda would have said no to such a thing happening in class, but much to his welcomed surprise, she was more into it than he was. The idea of such an activity taking place in front of her class helped send more pleasure through Glynda than any vibrator had before, the thrill of it was almost… intoxicating.

Glynda then noticed how a member of Ruby's team, Blake, secretly a cat faunus, had her bow standing upward, signaling her ears were at attention. Glynda felt a shiver of fear go down her spine at what might happen if Blake discovered there was a vibrator strapped to her teacher's leg, getting her off in the middle of class.

"I-is there something wrong Ms. Belladonna?" Glynda asked hoping to deter Blake from searching out the buzzing sound the vibrator strapped to her was making.

"Oh, sorry professor Goodwitch, it's just that I think there may be a hive of miniature lancers nearby, I hear a light buzzing sound" Blake said moving her ears around under her bow to try and focus on where the sound was coming from.

"Pay it no attention Ms. Belladonna, I w-will be sure to deal with it soon enough." Glynda said using all her years as a huntress to maintain her composure, as the vibrator pressed against her lower lips was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Glynda checked the time and found there was still 20 minutes of class left, she knew she wouldn't last that long and decided to do something that would make everyone happy.

"Alright class, I think that's actually enough for today, you are all dismissed." Glynda said to a more than slightly shocked class.

"M-Ms. Goodwitch, are you letting us out… early?" Ruby asked with disbelief

"Yes, would you like me to you all l-longer" Glynda struggled the last bit out as her legs started to buckle under the pleasure.

By the time Glynda regained her composure, all her students had sprinted out of the room with joy… all except Cardin.

"Well well, I never thought I'd see you cancel class early, I was hoping to play with you in front of everyone a little longer~" Cardin said slowly coming down the steps until he stood before her.

"I-I'm sorry Cardin… it's just… it's too much pleasure, I couldn't hold it much longer and I know I can't cum without your permission, so..."

"And you knew I couldn't say such a thing in front of everyone, right?"

"P-precisely" Glynda said looking at Cardin like a saddened puppy

"Oh, don't worry Glynda, perhaps I was getting a bit cruel with my toying of you. Let's see if I can't make it all worth the wait. ~" Cardin said while giving Glynda a look that made her shiver with pleasure.

"On your knees" he commanded

Glynda instantly obeyed and dropped to her knees before Cardin and looked up at him longingly.

"Well, that's a nice sight" He said looking down at her, "but I know how to make you look even better. Did you put the box where I told you?"

"Yes, it's right under my desk as you wanted." Glynda said in strained, heated breaths as the vibrator's pleasure was still running through her as she held herself together.

Cardin retrieved the box himself and was happy to see all the bondage gear was accounted for. He turned back to Glynda and told her one of her favorite commands,

"Undress. Now."

Glynda didn't waste a moment, she almost ripped off her top and tossed without care, followed by her heels, stockings, skirt, etc. She wasn't wearing any panties, so that was something already out of the way. She made sure every article of clothing was tossed away from her so that the only thing on her body was the vibrator strapped to her leg.

"You look as beautiful as ever Glynda."

She of course blushed at such words.

"Now, put your arms behind your back, going outwards together while I strap the gear onto you"

Glynda followed orders happily just as before, Cardin set multiple straps around her arms to keep them together behind her back and sticking out in a downwards angle. The gear also wrapped around her breasts, so they were always being squeezed, something she was a fan of.

Cardin took a moment to admire Glynda, naked, on her knees, and bound.

He then began to undo his belt.

He fished out his already hard and impressive 7-inch cock and gave Glynda a few smacks on the cheek with it. Glynda happily took the warm moments of having Cardin's fuck-meat on her face and almost began to drool at the smell and the thought of having it in her mouth.

Cardin even lowered the setting on the vibrator with the controller in his hand to allow Glynda to focus more on the smell of his cock as it smacked against her face.

"Alright Glynda, you've been a good girl so why don't get a taste of your treat. ~"

"Thank you", not a moment after she said that did she take a long lick of his cock from the base to the tip.

She took several long licks all across his cock before she finally took it into her mouth. She only took in four inches initially to swirl her tongue around the tip, enjoying his taste thoroughly.

As Glynda's mouth pleasured Cardin, he made sure to turn up the speed of the vibrator slowly to let her know she was doing good.

He eventually brought his free hand down to the top of her head in order to move things along.

He knew she loved the taste of his cock, so he knew she would slowly but surely slide her tongue across the entirety of his length, but he did have another class soon and the feeling of her throat would certainly bring him to orgasm sooner.

He had complete control, while Glynda was powerless.

She was powerless to stop Cardin from ramming his cock down her throat. She was powerless to stop the vibrator pressed against her slit and clit from sending constant waves of pleasure through her. She was complete putty in his hands…

and she loved it.

She loved being used as a sex toy, she loved the unending pleasure coursing through her body, she even loved how she could not cum unless he commanded it as it made her orgasms all the more special, and she loved being putty in his hands for she had no responsibility, no duties, just pleasure.

Cardin slowed down his ramming into her face to see how she was holding up. As usual, her eyes were slowly beginning to roll into the back of her head as her brain began to connect the constant pleasure from the vibrator to the taste of his cock and subsequent pre-cum leaking into her mouth and going down her throat.

"I have to say Glynda, *huff*, that sex drunk face is always so beautiful, *hmph*, let's see if it can get more so" Cardin finished his sentence with a click as he turned up the remote vibrator's setting to just below max.

The effects were instant.

"MMMPHHHMM!" Glynda moan around Cardin's cock thanks to the increased vibration between her legs.

The moans only helped to stimulate Cardin more as his cock was feeling even better in her tight throat.

He just kept thrusting into her mouth, the vibrations, tightness and warmth of her throat, not to mention the fuck drunk look on her face.

It all eventually became too much and sent Cardin over the edge and he shot torrents of cum into Glynda's awaiting throat.

Glynda made sure to swallow everything he dumped into her. He also made sure to give Glynda her reward even as he was still coming.

"G-good Job G-Glynda, you may cum" he said while also putting the vibrator to its max setting.

Her body didn't waste a moment, she instantly came and squirted herself all over the ground and around the vibrator, not that it slowed the wonderful machine down.

The vibrator continued to send waves of pleasure throughout Glynda as it extended her orgasm longer and longer with her arms still tied behind her, so there was no way to stop the pleasurable waves.

Glynda also made sure to keep sucking on Cardin's cock, making sure she got every drop of cum and to help him ride out his orgasm as well.

Eventually, Cardin did turn the vibrator off and pull out of Glynda's throat.

"Amazing as always Ms. Goodwitch, but I have to head to my next class, it's some leadership thing since I'm… well the leader of team CRDL, but don't worry the others will take care of you."

As if on cue, Russle, Dove, and Sky walked into the room and locked all but one door behind them.

"See Glynda, while I have a leadership class next, my team is actually free, so they'll have fun with you until I get back." He then turned to his teammates that were already eyeing up their favorite holes of her's to use,

"Alright boys, she's all yours's, just be sure to take some pics of her cum drunk face for me." Cardin finished as he was walking to the only unlocked door.

Just as he got to the door he turned back one last time to see that his teammates were already finishing getting undressed while Glynda was on her knees before them with her legs spread wide as she looked at them and licked her lips and opened her mouth wide.


	3. Glynda's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda Gives team CRDL the gift they deserve for finally becoming model students just before they graduate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Whether you like this story or not, it doesn't matter, this is it's finale chapter just as next week will have "A Raven's Apology"'s finale chapter. Once and for all ending these stories as part of a big step for me to start focusing more on my other, more requested fics. It also doesn't hurt that I've run out ideas for these two and I can at least say their done.
> 
> ALSO, I wanted to remind my ff .net people that I'll keep using the built-in website poll system for my own sake. Speaking of which, I'll still have that poll up about what to do in October as I find it pretty important and I want to make sure everyone gets a chance to vote on it. My lovely AO3 people can comment their ideas as they usually do since AO3 doesn't have a dedicated poll system at the moment. The poll will be re-stated in the Final Author's Notes for everyone's convenience at the bottom of this story.
> 
> ANYWAY, many of you will call this story heresy for having team CRDL in it, but I stick with my idea that as long as their nicer guys a story can shine a light on them. Some people write Cardin to piss-off other people by mixing him in relationships with certain others, but I think he can be written as a truly interesting character, same for his fairly quiet team, nevertheless, I hope y'all enjoy~

*Glynda's office*

The beautiful blonde professor had called Cardin into her office as she had been feeling rather… peckish, as well as wanting to tease him a bit with what she was planning to surprise him and his team with for becoming the model students of Beacon.

After very few words, Glynda slipped under her own desk with her head in between Mr. Winchester's legs as he sat back in her chair and took in the sensation of Glynda's incredible mouth around his member.

"Mmmm...Glynda, you've helped me and the boys get some real control over ourselves. We can't thank you enough, though I'm happy to have noticed you enjoy being used just as much, or even more, than we enjoy using you, isn't that right? ~" Cardin just barely managed to ask as the pleasure Glynda's mouth brought him was almost too good for words to be spoken

Glynda pulled her mouth away from Cardin's sturdy length with her saliva and a bit of pre-cum connecting her lips to his cock, she didn't bother cutting the ties before speaking for extra lewdness

"Why yes Cardin I do enjoy my time with you and your team, but how much? Well, a girl needs her secrets ~" Glynda said seductively before bringing her mouth back to start bobbing along strong boy's length

"Well it got me thinking, is there anything we can get you? I mean you've just-uuhhmmm…" Cardin said just as he shot another load of his semen into Glynda's hungry mouth.

As usual, she made sure not to waste a drop as she happily swallowed it down, the delicious, warm, and addicting essence sending Glynda into a purely blissful state

Neither spoke for a moment, Cardin trying to catch his breath as he rode out his orgasm with Glynda still sucking him off, wanting to make sure she got every drop.

"Mmmmm, oh don't you worry Cardin. Truthfully, I feel like the one that should be thanking you. I've always fantasized of being used like this, in fact, I've been working on a gift for you all. Meet me at team RWBY's dorm once your next class is over and I promise you and the rest of the boys will enjoy yourselves. ~"

"Team RWBY's dorm? Wait, what? Oh, come on Glynda. You've given us so much already. You don't have to- ooooohhhhhmm…" Cardin yet again tried to finish, but this time Glynda completely throated his sensitive member and he suddenly found his words of less importance.

After several more filling throat pies, Glynda had sent Cardin on his way as he had one more class to attend with his team before the day was over, the perfect amount of time for Glynda to go and finalize her gift for them.

Glynda walked down the hallway and stopped just in front of team RWBY's dorm, the troublemakers had caught Glynda's attention some time ago.

While team CRDL had a lot of tension built up before Glynda's involvement, team RWBY were far more accurately trouble makers for troubles sake.

As such, Glynda struck a different arrangement with the all-female team.

Team RWBY did not need to release any built-up tension or stress, what they needed was to be dominated by disciplinary force and put in their place.

Without knocking, Glynda entered team RWBY's dorm and their usual routine began.

The young huntress sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, jumped out of their respective beds and quickly fell to their knees before Glynda as she closed the door behind herself.

"Why hello there my little whores, how are we today? ~" Glynda asked the two sisters seductively as she looked in between the two slowly, seeing the absolute need in their eyes

"Amazing Mistress! Especially because you're here now! I also saw master Dove today and almost came when he looked at me! I was so nervous I had to look away, but I felt so hot, I wanted to crawl over to him take him inside me! B-but I did as you commanded and held myself back!" Yang let out in a near whine as one could easily tell she fully wished she had taken his cock then and there

"Good girl Yang, cum." Glynda said rather plainly

Yang immediately orgasmed on the spot, squirting her arousal onto her panties which seeped through and so droplets began rolling down her legs, a beautiful sight to the currently dominating professor.

The younger blonde was now looking to the ceiling with her tongue hanging out as she was still on her knees with her arms hanging almost lifelessly at her side as her orgasm overtook her completely

"And what about you Ruby? Did you see your soon to be master today as well?" Glynda asked with a smile as she was happy to see her training of Yang had fully taken hold

"Y-yes mistress..." Ruby said rather suspiciously

"...And?"

"...I-I saw master Cardin and… and… I came mistress! I couldn't help myself! He looked so strong and handsome! He's such a kind person now to! Like… like a real knight in shining armor and… and I couldn't help myself at the lunch table and I came when he looked at me!" Ruby let whined out with even more need as she knew she broke Glynda's command to not cum until specifically allowed to.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, bad girl, you know what this means?" Glynda asked rhetorically

"Y-yes mistress." Ruby said, her voice layered in fear

"Weiss! Bring me the chastity belt!" Glynda yelled out

Weiss pulled her head away from the wall where the suction mounted dildo hanged off and crawled on her hand and knees to the room's "toy chest" and pulled the chastity belt out and carried it over to Glynda

Weiss was completely naked with only her hair still maintaining a ponytail as her only bit of civility left.

Weiss had been repeatedly deepthroating the previously mention dildo as part of her daily training routine.

Glynda had been training Weiss to specifically pleasure Russel, who was quite the fan of having his cock expertly sucked and deepthroated, exactly what Glynda has been training Weiss to do

Five times a day, every day for the last few months now, Weiss has felt her throat filled with either a suction cupped dildo or a strap-on for at least an hour of training.

Similar to Yang's training, Weiss's body was all the more sensitive to her specific soon-to-be master's touch, she had been trained to cum from having her throat filled or even just the feeling of cum in her mouth or down her throat, of course she would still need permission to release, but Glynda was certain the heiress would enjoy her new life as Russel made her mouth his new cum-dumpster.

Glynda took the chastity belt from Weiss's mouth and thanked her for being a good girl, Glynda didn't have to say anything else as Weiss smiled and blushed from the complement while also hastily returning to her pleasurable training of deepthroating the wall hung dildo which only helped her further increase the growing puddle of arousal between her legs.

"Now Ruby, stand up and spread your legs, remember, I'm doing this because I care." Glynda said softly

Ruby nodded as she knew it was true and rose to her feet as Yang was still lost in her own haze.

Ruby widened her stance and readied herself for the pleasure hell she was about to endure

Glynda used her semblance to float the belt down to Ruby's waist

Ruby got a good look at the belt and saw the familiar 4-inch dildo facing inwards and upwards on the belt's interior

Ruby felt said toy enter her snatch as she did her best to maintain her stance. She felt the straps of the belt click together above her rear and the lockings tighten around her waist

Before the redhead could let out another apology, she felt the toy within her come to life

*bzzzzzzzz* was the constant sound heard from under the belt as the vibrator slowly began to utterly claim Ruby's mind as it had done many times before

"Oooohhhh-ah-OOoooohhhhh!" Ruby moaned out

Some may see this situation and wonder how this is punishment, well, that's what Ruby thought at first to

Ruby's legs soon began to shake, and her moans became more frequent and hungry

The scythe wielder could no longer formulate a thought outside of the haze engulfing her, she looked a great deal like her sister in that moment

However, she did not feel the sensation of release as her sister had…

nor would she

For just as the short redhead neared her edge, as her legs were dripping arousal, as her snatch utterly entranced and entirely focused on just a little more pleasure from the constant buzzing stream that was inside her

It stopped

the belt had sensed her near climax and stopped

leaving her on the edge

"Oh-oh! Oh-Oh please mistress! I'm so close!" Ruby pleaded as she thrusted her hips forward futilely

The straps were thoroughly secured, meaning no amount of thrust or even friction with outside objects would give Ruby even the tiniest bit of pleasure.

"Oh, I will, but after I check up on Blake, use this time to think about what you did, at least while you have the capacity to think. ~" Glynda said almost sadistically

Glynda walked away from the squirming Ruby and over to the team's closet, once opened, the dom blonde was greeted with the beautiful sight of Blake Belladonna's slanted naked body, the only exceptions being the blindfold, cat faunus specific double earmuffs, and a purple ball gag.

The black-haired beauty was bent over forwards with her ass raised in the air as a waist high sex machine was doing just what Glynda had left it doing since those forgotten hours ago.

It was pumping a thick 5-inch dildo into and out of Blake's rear at a constant pace.

Sky loved a firm yet welcoming ass to fuck, Glynda quite generously felt that Blake's was almost as good as her own and set to work on making the feline beauty perfect for her new master's wants.

But as it turned out, Blake was already an anal loving slut.

Blake would rather a cock up her ass than one in her slit any day. So Glynda didn't even need to train her…. but she did anyway, not that Blake was complaining about it.

Yes, Glynda's training of team RWBY was nearly finished it seemed. All that was left to work on Ruby's ability to hold herself back from orgasm, though that was something Cardin never asked Glynda to do as he was the kind and generous type who cared more for the other's pleasure rather than his own, but in Glynda's mind, that's why he at least deserved the option all the more.

*Knock Knock*

Hmm, who could that be?

Glynda opened the door to a very happy surprise

Team CRDL was gathered in front of her sooner than she had expected

"Well hello boys~ You all didn't cut class early to open your presents, did you? ~" Glynda asked with the perfect amount of seduction to show she didn't truly care for their answer and was instead simply happy to see them

"Nope, our class got out early on account of Professor Oobleck running out of coffee." Cardin said as he resisted the urge to look over Glynda's shoulders to see where all the moaning was cumming from

"Well he does love his coffee, nonetheless, I suppose now is as good a time as I ever. I have a special gift for each one of you for becoming the pinnacle of how huntsmen in training are supposed to act."

Glynda moved to the side and gave a welcoming gesture to the boys of team CRDL and they entered in a near blink of an eye.

After closing the door behind them, Glynda was more than happy to see the stunned look on each of their faces, a set of looks that already had her feeling hot with arousal

"You boys see what you like? ~" Glynda teased the awestruck team

The members of team CRDL look at the lust overrun face of Yang still on her knees only now coming down from her haze, Weiss towards the back of the room deepthroating a clearly large dildo with juices running down her legs, and Ruby squirming on the ground while she constantly moaned out in desperate need

"We don't deserve you Glynda" Cardin said, speaking for his team as the others were still having trouble finding the words

"Oh, I don't know about that… perhaps, anyway, Sky, your present is in the closet, go ahead and bring her out here and have some fun. Russel dear, Weiss's throat is awaiting your presence, Dove, Yang is coming to, but I assure you she can't wait for you to take her back to a world of pleasure, and Cardin, why don't I personally show you how to work Ruby's chastity belt hm~" Glynda teased before shifting the focus back onto the members of team RWBY

Sky immediately ran over to the closet and found Blake bound up and ready for him like a true gift. He pulled her away from the machine and undid her gag.

"O-oh mistress! D-did I do something wrong?" Blake asked in heavy breaths as her ear muffs and blindfold kept her from seeing just who had hold of her now.

Sky gently removed the earmuffs to not harm either set of Blake's ears and gently whispered...

"No, you've done nothing wrong, I just thought you'd want to be played with kitty cat ~" Sky said with one hand already firmly grasping Blake's ass.

"O-O-Oh master! It's you! Y-yes please play with me!" Blake yelled out as she realized it was Sky, her new owner

Sky undid Blake's blindfold and carried her out of the closet. As he did so their lips locked, and Blake almost came from their make-out alone, she didn't even realize he had set her down in the exacts same way she was before until their lips broke apart and she saw the rest of her team fulfilling their roles with their respective masters.

"Are you ready Blake? ~" Sky asked in a mix of pure seduction with a clear layer of care as he wanted to indeed make sure she was ready for their fun

"O-Oh yes Sky! Yes Master! Please, fuck my ass!" Blake moaned out in heavy need

Not wanting to disappoint his pet, Sky undid his belt quickly and pulled out his fair 5-inch cock already hard cock and thrusted it forward into Blake's needy rear

Blake moaned out a sound so needy yet also satisfied that it defied explanation, all it did was drive sky forward as he pounded into Blake's ass as Blake herself was already orgasming from being fucked by her master as she had been happily trained to do.

Her perfect ass cheeks squeezed around his cock, eager to feel as much of him inside her as possible.

Blake's tongue was hanging out and her eyes were indeed already rolling upwards from the pounding she was receiving, a pounding she planned to get again and again for the rest of her life.

While Sky enjoyed his kitty cat, Russel was sitting on a certain heiress's bed while said heiress was on her knees with her head in between his legs

To say Russel was enjoying himself would be an understatement, he never thought of himself as much until Glynda gave him… a moral boost

But he was really feeling like king of the world as he sat back while Weiss Schnee fervently gave him the best blowjob he ever had.

Not only was she quickly and constantly taking his entire 6-inch length down her throat, but he hadn't even asked her to.

As soon as he walked over to the heiress, she had promptly pushed him onto her bed before dropping back to her knees and undid his belt. It was all good for Russel, he wasn't the always dominating type, if Weiss wanted to force his cock down her throat, he was more than okay with that.

He had only been sitting there for a few minutes when he felt his first orgasm coming to him, the way Weiss effortlessly took his entire length into her throat was nothing short of a heavenly feeling.

The way she dragged her tongue all over his cock as she both ascended and descended on his length were clearly practiced moves, moves he was sure he'd have to thank Glynda for later.

But by far the best part, the best part how her throat hugged his cock every time she throated him, she would take him into her throat quickly enough, but would also keep him there for at least a second, allowing both to truly feel his cock in her throat, a feeling both thoroughly enjoyed

The perfect cherry on top of it all was how Weiss was constantly moaning around his cock, letting it be known she was enjoying herself just as much, or maybe even more so, than Russel was.

It all soon became too much, he couldn't hold back anymore, Russel warned Weiss he was about to shoot his first load and the heiress only took it as a reason to bob her head faster

before he knew it, he came, Russel shot his semen down Weiss's throat and absentmindedly brought his hand to the back of her head, keeping her in place so his cock remained deep in her throat, just as both liked it

In fact, Russel was slow to realize as he experienced his sexual high, but he eventually did notice that Weiss had orgasmed as well, if the puddle of clear juices was anything to go by

Weiss had indeed orgasmed from the feeling of Russel's cock in her throat combined with his cum exploding within her. Her snatch had convulsed around nothing as the incredible tightness in her throat was more than enough to send her far over the edge, though naturally, this didn't mean she stopped sucking on his member, or soon to be known, her favorite meal deliverer

While Russel and Weiss slowly but surely came down from their ever extending first orgasm of the night, Dove and Yang were well on their way to their third.

Dove was indeed known for his swordsmanship, being the only member of his team to truly put up a fight against the Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos in the duel they had a few years ago. Or at least he was the longest to have her full attention without falling.

Nevertheless, yang certainly would say he knows how to use his sword.

Dove was gifted with an impressive 7-inch cock and Yang was far more than happy to take it into her needy pussy.

The blonde's lower walls clamped down on Dove's length and didn't show a sign of letting go, not that Dove wanted her to.

Dove was in a sitting up position on the floor while Yang bounced on his length in his lap.

Luckily for his legs, this wasn't nearly the first time he had been in this position for extended periods of time, in a way, Glynda had trained him to be resilient in his own favorite position.

He specifically loved this position as it allowed him to have a beauty bounce eagerly in his lap while having a pair of beyond wonderful breasts bounce in his face

Yang couldn't spare a thought for words as her entire being was utterly consumed by the pleasure enveloping her body

Not only was Dove's cock everything Glynda had trained her to expect, but Dove took extra notice of her bodacious breasts, one was always firmly gripped by one of his strong hands while the other was suckled on with devotion.

Yang had already cum twice from her master's attention, she hoped he would play with her like this many, many more times and was determined to be the best pair of tits and cum depository she could be for him.

All Dove could think was how he was only just keeping up, he silently hoped Yang was enjoying herself to the fullest and wasn't just making sounds by Glynda's request.

To make that certain, Dove knew he had to push himself even further and focus on Yang's pleasure and finding all the ways to make her moan the loudest and ensure she knew just how much he appreciated her and her perfect body.

Dove tackled Yang onto her back so all she had to do was take his ever-stronger growing thrusts.

Yang instantly moaned out louder as her master gave her even more pleasure then she thought possible, she locked her legs around Dove's waist and within a few more thrusts, both came with extremely satisfying sensations.

While the rest of his team were already full speed ahead in filling their new sex partners, Cardin was still very much in the process of warming up his partner.

Ruby, while turning out to be the same age as Yang, was still a virgin in a sense. Glynda had indeed used all manner of toys to train Ruby to please a cock and how to worship a man with Cardin specifically in mind, but this would be her first time truly being with someone and Cardin wanted to make sure their first time was memorable.

After removing the chastity belt, Cardin had immediately fingered Ruby to orgasm, the girl had already been so needy before her punishment that Cardin's actions were like the sensation of a drug one had been having withdrawal of.

After helping her ride out her orgasm, Cardin had asked for Glynda to join him, specifically, to pleasure Ruby's breasts while he licked and bit on her neck as well as rubbed his own 6-inch length along Ruby's folds

Ruby was now lying on the ground with Cardin behind her and Glynda in front, she was in between her two masters and was powerless to stop their advances on her body, not that she wanted them to stop in the first place

With her body under so much attention after being so teased and edged, Ruby couldn't do anything but moan as euphoria continuously washed over her body in what felt like a never-ending cycle

Once Ruby was beyond fully aroused and her folds her absolutely gushing with arousal, Cardin aimed his cock upwards and slowly inserted himself into Ruby

To no one's surprise, Ruby let out a loud and even needier yet satisfied moan as she felt herself be utterly filled with such a rigid and warm object that was far beyond any vibrator or dildo she ever felt.

Cardin took his time thrusting into Ruby, ensuring he heard her lovely angelic moans to make sure she was enjoying herself.

After a few minutes of slow and gentle, Ruby made it clear she was ready for more

"O-oh m-m-Cardin! P-Please… fuck me harder" Ruby started to yell, though it ended in almost a whisper

Glynda wanted to punish Ruby for not calling him master, but Cardin was completely alright with just being called his name and was far more focused on fulfilling Ruby's request

In but a moment, Cardin upped his speed and began truly and thoroughly fucking Ruby with haste and force.

Ruby wanted to be fucked, so Cardin would be sure to fuck her until she was satisfied.

"Oh! OOHH! OOOOHHHH! YES!" Ruby moaned out as Cardin truly began pounding into her hungry cunt

Much like her sister, Ruby's snatch clamped down around Cardin's shaft to get every sensation that she could

Every shift against of their skin, every rub and forced spreading of her deeper walls that his incredible length demanded open, it was far more incredible than she even dreamed it would be.

Cardin's beyond satisfying cock repeatedly filled Ruby with a warmth she would come to love and constantly yearn for, and since her team was essentially going to always be with his team, even on missions no doubt, Ruby was sure she'd have her fill, or at least near fill, of Cardin caring and incredible cock.

Before she could even dream further of their future, Ruby felt her yet another orgasm fast approaching, it wasn't her second or even third as both had blown past her in a perfectly lustful haze, but this one drew her back as she felt Cardin's cock twitch within her and she knew she was about to feel yet another sensation she'd eventually yearn for

And before she could fully prepare herself, Cardin unleashed himself within her slit

The warmest, most perfect, most utterly satisfying/filling sensation of her life so far was upon her, Ruby felt Cardin's cum explode in her pussy and her eyes rolled up into her head as she herself felt a similarly explosive orgasm of her own utterly rock her body

Glynda smiled to herself as she looked up to see Ruby's pleasurably overwhelmed face, she then looked around the room to see all the girls with similar faces and their respective boys with very much satisfied faces of their own.

It would seem Glynda had truly made the best arrangement for everyone. Team CRDL would forever have an outlet for a tension to be truly relieved as well as team RWBY still very much able to continue their huntress careers only now with a forever partner team and the eight would be a nigh unstoppable force of both power and lust.

Though what was left for Glynda?

She had initially trained the members of team RWBY to take her place as team CRDL's lover, so she could stay at Beacon...but now… she was feeling rather jealous of the girls she had so utterly dominated….

Maybe team CRDL wouldn't mind a fifth lover, one they could all share, she still had many things to teach all of them in terms of combat skill and… other areas.

Yes, she'll ask them about it later, as for now, well Ruby's quivering snatch was leaking Cardin's addictive cum, and there was no way Glynda was going to let that go to waste~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Final Notes: Just here to re-iterate the poll for my ppl and to just leave the reminder that this is the finale for this story and the finale for "A Raven's Apology" will come out next week.
> 
> Poll: With spooky October coming up I thought I'd bring up an idea. Just like last year, I'm planning on publishing a new chapter for "Salem's Halloween of Temptation", but I received quite a few people asking for more just as soon as I published it last year. I had intended it to be a once a year thing but looking back at it and thinking about it again now, I'd like to make it a thing for the month of October. That means no other story aside from 5 updates (chapters) for said spooky Salem harem story. I recommend that you read the story as it is now before voting, no matter what, there will be an update for it on October 31st (quite the happy birthday for Ruby now)
> 
> So: (these are the basic ideas, feel free to comment your own)
> 
> Yes, only 5 new chapters of "Salem's Halloween of Temptation" over all of October
> 
> Or
> 
> No, just one update for the spooky Salem story while other stories also get updates during the month.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there, well this is an unexpected pairing. Truthfully, I dig the idea of team CRDL becoming nicer guys. We'v seen them as bullies, but I'd like to see them as cooler dudes. Also this'll be the last new story for a while so I can focus on creating the next chapters for all my current stories. ANYWAY, as usual reviews are more than welcomed to help me better my writing for this story and others like it.


End file.
